kamichama triangle of love
by meonkVSmeonk
Summary: apa yang akan karin lakukan kalau jin menyatakan cinta padanya? dan bagaimana cara kazune merebut kembali karin dari jin?
1. one

_Minna~ aku lagi buka2 kamichama karin versi indonesia, dan melihat hanya 1 orang yang menulis fanfic di kamichama karin.._

_Jadi, aku disini mencoba ikut bergabung agar fanfic kamichama karin versi indo makin rame~.. ^_^_

* * *

_Fanfic kamichama pertama aku.. X3_

_Kalau ada kesamaan alur cerita. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dan tidak sengaja~_

_Disclaimer : sudah jelas bukan aku yang punya.. ini punya koge donbo san~_

* * *

**One : PREPARE FOR JIN DINNER INVITATION**

Detik-detik sebelum bel pulang berunyi. Karin yang udah ngga betah didalem kelas sibuk menghitung mundur detik-detik sebelum pulang.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,.....2,.....1 ½,.... 1.............." tidak terdengar apa-apa.

"haah!! Masih belum. Baiklah diulang lagi" katanya sudah bener-bener ngga sabar.

Mulailah karin mencoba menghitung mundur detik-detik bel pulang sambil memejamkan mata. Membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat kyusuk dan serius. Seperti sedang mengheningkan cipta.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5.........., 4........., 3...........,*tririririririririrrirrng* 1!!!! Yeayy!! Bel pulang!!" sambil cepat-cepat memasukan bukunya kedalam tas.

"dewiiiiiiiii~" tiba-tiba jin kuga. Artis yang sangat keren itu memeluk karin dari belakang. Membuat kazune menoleh kesal.

"huwaa, jin.. lepaskan.. ada apa sih?" kata karin sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan cowok cakep itu.

"aku ingin mengajakmu dinner di restoran perancis. Kau mau kan? Aku baru saja mendapat 2 tiket gratis makan di sana!!!" meraih kantong celananya dan menunjukan tiket itu pada karin.

"kyaaa~ makanan perancis!!! Pasti enak. Sudah lama aku ingin makan masakan perancis!!" kata karin langsung meraih tiketnya dengan gembira.

"tapi syaratnya, kau harus memakai 'formal dress' kalau kesana. Kau punya gaun tidak?"

"huwaa, gaun ku sudah pada kekecilan semua. Bagaimana ini?" kata karin patah semangat.

"baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mencari gaun yang bagus untukmu? Biar aku yang belikan. Tenang saja" ajak jin dengan tampang 'cool' nya..

"ee? Hontou ni? Benarkah? Benarkah? Wayyy!!! Jin memang yang terbaik!!!" dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk menuju ke pusat kota..

Kazune yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka dari kejauhan, pulang kerumah dengan wajah kesal. "dasar bodoh!.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**DI PUSAT KOTA**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin dan jin mulai mencari toko tempat pemberhentian pertama mereka. Mereka berdua bingung harus memulai dari toko yang mana. Akhirnya jin mengajak karin ketoko paling terdekat.

"dewi,, coba lihat gaun dipatung sana, sepertinya cocok sekali kalau dewi yang memakainya" kata jin sambil menunjuk gaun hitam yang ada belahan pahanya sampai pinggul.

"yang benar saja!!!! Itu kan terlalu seksi!!" sambil melihat ketoko selanjutnya.

"kalau yang ini bagaimana? Benar-benar pas untuk karin" menunju kearah gaun emas berbentuk V dibagian dada.

"itu malah lebih seksi daripada yang tadi tau!!!!" kata karin kesal. Dan berjalan ketoko selanjutnya.

"yah, padahal yang tadi bagus. Kalau yang ini bagaimana?" sambil menunjuk kearah gaun berwarna perak yang sangat ketat dan pendeknya 20cm diatas lutut.

"da-sar jin!!!!!!!!!!!! Kau mau mati sekarang yah!!! Baju-baju yang kau pilihkan seksi semua!! Dan apa-apaan dengan warna yang kau pilih? Semuanya terlihat mencolok. Seleramu buruk sekali" kata karin mengeluarkan kekesalannya pada jin.

"seleraku.... buruk? Tidak!!!!!!!!!!!" kata jin yang sudah berubah menjadi batu karna syok.

" Gawat, aku mohon jangan marah dewi!! Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita cari dengan serius" mohon jin dengan muka 'puppy eyes' nya..

Akhirnya setelah hampir 2 jam lebih mencari, karin dapat gaun yang ia inginkan. Jin yang tidak pernah belanja bersama wanita benar-benar kepayahan. Berjalan kesana kemari dan menunggu karin mengganti pakaian sangat membuatnya kehabisan tenaga. Tapi mengingat nanti malam dia akan makan malam bersama karin, itu membuatnya semangat lagi.

"haahhh.. akhirnya sampai juga kerumah kazune" desah jin.

"kenapa jin? Apa kau lelah?" tanya karin pada jin yang sedang menghela napas lega.

"ahh, tentu saja tidak! Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk membuat dewi senang. Jam 7 nanti aku jemput kau disini yah. Sampai nanti dewi!!!!" sambil berlari pulang dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"iya!!! Sampai nanti ya jin" teriak karin pada jin.

**Continue in chap two : DINNER WITH JIN**

* * *

_Lumayan pegel juga ternyata... (sambil nempelin koyo cabe ke belakang leher)_

_Kalau ada yang baca sampai habis makasih banyak yah dan tolong reviewnya yah.. biar aku bisa semangat lanjutin ceritanya~_

_Selamat bertemu di chapter ke 2......... ^o^_


	2. two

_hallo semua, selamat pagi, siang, sore, malem, shubuh????? XD ~ ini dia chapter ke 2 sudah tiba.._

_terima kasih yang udah nunggu secara terang2an maupun secara diam2.._

_haha~ sampe sini aja basa basinya... enjoy~_

* * *

_WARNING : di chap 1 tertulis bahwa chap 2 yang akan datang berjudul "dinner with jin", tapi setelah kupikir2, akan lebih baik kalau chap 2 berjudul "lets go to dinner" yahh, tidak terlalu penting sih. karna apapun judulnya tetap saja alur ceritanya seperti ini.. nyehehe.. ~,~_

_Kalau ada kesamaan alur cerita. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dan tidak sengaja~_

_Disclaimer : sudah jelas bukan aku yang punya.. ini punya koge donbo san~_

* * *

**Two : LET'S GO TO DINNER**

Kazune pulang dengan kesal. Sambil berjalan ke arah rumah, dia menendang-nendang batu kecil dengan kaki kanannya sambil membayangkan batu itu adalah kepala jin. Ketika sampai dirumah dia membuka dan menutup pintu dengan kasar. Membuat Himeka terkejut.

"okaeri, Kazune kun" kata Himeka dengan senyum dan cara bicaranya yang khas.

"hemm" jawab Kazune mengangguk.

"lho? Mana Karin chan? Dia tidak bersamamu?" tanya Himeka melihat ke jendela luar.

"aku tidak tahu. Aku mau kekamar. Jangan ganggu aku dulu" sahut Kazune yang langsung naik keatas tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar, dia menggantungkan ranselnya ke sandaran kursi meja belajar dan berjalan kearah jendela untuk menutup gorden. Dia tidak mau ada cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sambil membaringkan badan diatas kasurnya yang empuk, dia tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan Karin dan Jin.

"akhir-akhir ini, mereka berdua terlihat dekat. Aku..... aku.... tidak suka" kata kazune menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya sampai dia ketiduran.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian kazune bangun dari tidurnya.

"huwaa.. gawat! Aku ketiduran. Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Kazune ribet sendiri sambil melihat kearah jam yang menunjukan pukul setengah 6 sore.

Sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih sepet, Kazune berjalan kearah dapur dan menyapa Himeka.

"oi Himeka, makan malam kita apa?" tanya kazune sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.

"ah, Kazune kun. Hari ini aku membuat ikan salmon panggang kesukaan Shii chan" kata Himeka sambil menunjuk kearah Shii chan. Arwah kucing peliharaannya karin.

"ngomong-ngomong dimana Karin?" tanya Kazune lagi.

"dia belum datang. Padahal sudah sesore ini, aku jadi khawatir" kata Himeka khawatir.

Tidak berapa lama, Karin pulang dengan ceria.

"tadaima!!!!" teriak Karin berlari kearah dapur. "liat, liat, Himeka chan!! Aku abis dibeliin gaun sama Jin. Cantik kan??" kata karin pamer, sambil mengeluarkan sehelai gaun berwarna merah dari plastik belanjaan.

"huwaa, cantik sekali. Jadi kau pergi bersama Jin. Aku pikir kemana" jawab Himeka sambil melihat gaun barunya karin.

Melihat Karin yang pulang terlambat karena bersama Jin, membuat Kazune kembali kesal.

"hei bodoh! Kau tau sekarang jam berapa?? Ini sudah hampir malam, dan kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang kami semua" kata kazune dengan nada tinggi.

"apaan sih Kazune. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi marah-marah begitu. Aneh." balas Karin cuek.

"aku aneh kau bilang? Kau itu yang aneh!! Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa? Selalu melakukan hal dengan seenaknya sendiri" kata Kazune dengan nada kasar.

Hal ini membuat Karin sakit hati dan lari kekamarnya sambil berteriak "Kazune bodoh!!!!!!! Aku benci Kazune!!!!!!".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------DETIK-DETIK SEBELUM JAM 7--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sudah hampir saatnya Jin menjemput karin. Tetapi Karin belum siap sama sekali. Akhirnya dia meminta bantuan Himeka untuk mendandaninya. Dan Himeka dengan senang hati membantunya. Ketika jam tujuh tiba, Jin datang menjemput Karin bersama supir pribadi Jin. Karin yang sudah selesai dandan langsung menghampiri Jin dengan senang.

Jin terlihat sangat keren dan tampan dengan memakai jas dan celana hitam bergaris horizontal merah. Dia memakai dasi berwarna merah dan sepucuk mawar merah menempel didada kanannya. Kebanyakan darinya berwarna merah. Itu karena dia mau dibilang pasangan serasi, ketika tau karin membeli gaun berwarna merah.

"dewiiii~ ini untukmu" Jin mengeluarkan sebuket mawar merah dari belakang tubuh nya sebagai kejutan.

"huwaahh, cantik sekali. Tidak ada lebah atau tawonnya kan?" kata Karin sambil menghirup wangi bunga mawar.

"tentu saja tidak. Hei kau sangat cantik dengan gaun itu" terpesona melihat kearah Karin.

Karin memakai gaun ketat dibagian atas dan megar kebawah sampai dengkul, berwarna merah marun dengan pita besar berada dibalik tubuhnya. Memakai high heels 3cm dan menggelung rambutnya keatas. Seperti memakai konde. Ditambah wajahnya yang dirias Himeka, membuat Karin benar-benar cantik seperti dewi. Walaupun dia memang sudah jadi dewi.

"ayo berangkat!" kata Jin setelah selesai terpesona pada Karin.

"hah? Apa ini? Limosin?? Keren~!!!!!!!!!" kata karin sambil mengelus-elus mobil limosin hitam itu dengan pipinya. Mulai norak.

Mereka pun pergi dengan melambaikan tangan pada Himeka. Himeka yang mengantar kepergian Karin kaget karena melihat Michi muncul dibalik rerumputan taman depan rumah.

"Michiru kun~ apa yang kau lakukan dibalik sana?" sambil mendekati Michi.

"lagi ngintipin Karin dan Jin. Mau kemana mereka? Seprti mau ke pesta dansa aja. Pasti Kazune cemburu" kata Michi sambil menaruh tangannya dibawah dagu. sok berpose orang lagi mikir.

"mereka mau kepesta dansa. Menyenangkan sekali kalau bisa ikut kesana juga" kata Himeka sedikit iri.

"nah! Aku tau! Bagaimana kalau kita kesana juga? Biar aku yang traktir!!" seru Michi.

"ehh? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Lagian kita harus memakai formal dress kalau mau kesana" kata Himeka bingung.

"itu soal gampang. Ayo cepat aku sudah lapar!!" ajak Michi sambil menyeret Himeka masuk kedalam rumah untuk mencari formal dress yang bisa dipakai. Padahal alasan sebenarnya Michi mau ikut pergi adalah bukan karena lapar, tapi karna Michi mau memata-matai mereka.

* * *

**Continue to chapter 3 : Time for Dinner**

* * *

_Ini dia chapter ke 2!!!!!!!! Sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Niatnya mau dibikin lebih pendek dari ini, tapi kenapa jadinya malah panjang yah? (heran sendiri).._

_Aku tidak mau membuat cerita panjang untuk kalian, karna takut kalian bosan. ~__~_

_terima kasih buat yang udah review dan memberikan kritik dan saran. benar2 membantu!! aku jadi tau dimana kesalahan yang aku buat~ XD luv u all~  
_

_Baiklah, aku pamit dulu. Tetap ikuti cerita ini yah~ sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~_

_Mata ne~ XD_


End file.
